Naruto Diaries
by The Diaries Guild
Summary: Once again caught in the chaos magic, the authors find themselves in the midst of Konoha. Might as well add some collateral damage while they're here.


There is a spell that is derived from the most powerful chaos magic in the history of mankind. With its power, you could alter the fabric of history or change the roles of people and heroes about like it was a jigsaw puzzle. Many believed that the spell was lost to the annals of time, but lately, the power has been recurring quite often and centered around a group of authors who lead extraordinary lives.

The first example of the spell was in the world of heroes, in the universe of the Teen Titans. Superheroes were exchanged with the fans of another world. And amidst the chaos and the remnants of the superhero population, the Teen Titans stood up and defended the world for what was right, eventually defeating the most powerful enemy to date; Trigon, the Demon Lord of all Demon Lords. The spell, having run its course, began to unravel itself and soon, they found themselves home.

It was here, where Orochimaru found the spell, in another world close to the last one.

Orochimaru was a smart man, intelligent and cunning. He also had a distinct taste of finding people who were powerful and in his own words, beautiful. But let's not get into that. Instead, he found the spell. Being skeptical of the mystical powers, he used it. The results were, to say the least, predictable.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was a normally soft-spoken girl. She was also capable of a devastating martial art known as the Gentle Fist, an art that targeted the tenketsu of the body, thus weakening the opponent. And while she was heir to the Hyuuga clan, she still had a lot to learn in terms of fighting, and that was why she'd chosen to spend her day off training. No Kurenai, no Kiba and Akamaru, no Shino-just a few hours alone to try and hone her skills to get anywhere close to Neji's. 

As she practiced in the clearing, Hinata struck a log that was half buried into the ground. Another gentle slap hit and some of the log splintered. A third hit came down but did not make contact as Hinata suddenly slumped to her knees.

In the world of the shinobi, magic wasn't all that common, among them chaos magic. But still, there was a sparkle of magic for a brief second and then Hinata reached up to feel her face. Getting up off her knees, she wandered to the stream and looked at her reflection.

Then, a low sound could be heard. It sounded like a giggle. And then Hinata laughed so hard it hurt her sides, barely gasping out something that sounded like "Again." As she sat up and wiped tears away from her eyes, she sighed and said, "Well... here we go again."

Getting up from her curled-up position, she headed into town where she was bound to find someone matching her friends' descriptions. The first place she headed to was the famous bridge, where Team Seven would be. After all, the Insanity Monger should be there, probably shouting at Sasuke by now. And where he went, so did everyone else.

* * *

Naruto Diaries 

By Shaun Garin and Akino Ame

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. Period.

Chapter One: "Chakra and Chaos"

* * *

And on the bridge Team Seven claimed as their meeting place, three young Genin slumped against the wood, bored and irritated. 

"He's late," muttered Uzumaki Naruto.

"He's always late, dumbass," retorted his rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Don't call me dumbass, you bastard!" he shouted back.

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun!" Haruno Sakura defended, ready to jump to her crush's aid. But it was far too late for intervention. The two boys had their hands on their kunai pouches, ready to fight. The chakra they were building up was practically visible in the air, attracting the attention of nearly every ninja in range. This was not good; after the fight on the hospital rooftop, it had become painfully obvious what the boys were fully capable of. And if it hadn't been for Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sama talking some sense into them, she didn't want to think what could have happened. Sakura began to look around in panic, wondering how to keep them from killing each other before Kakashi-sensei could show up, when chaos magic suddenly replaced the chakra.

Naruto and Sasuke suddenly relaxed, checking their hands and then their reflections almost in unison. Naruto let out a whoop of joy while Sasuke groaned in exasperation.

"Of all the characters in the anime, I had to get him?" he complained.

"Thank Ra! I'm a guy this time!" Naruto yelled loudly enough for all passersby to give him strange looks and pull their children away from him. Among the gapers was Sakura.

"Naruto? Sasuke-kun?" she asked incredulously.

"Hey!" shouted a voice below. Sakura's confusion was doubled when she saw the normally quiet and shy Hinata waving down Team Seven.

"You too?" Naruto guessed. Hinata nodded.

"You, me, Sasuke, and apparently not Sakura," she confirmed. "Let me guess – Shaun?"

Naruto grinned. "Who else?"

"What's going on?" Sakura moaned.

"You're going to have to wait on an explanation," Sasuke replied, his earlier disgust slowly wearing away. "At least until the rest of the Guild gets together."

"Guild?" Sakura repeated. Under any other circumstances, she'd be excited that Sasuke had chosen to speak to her. This, however, was just plain weird.

"Hey, here comes Kakashi!" Naruto alerted.

"Think he's been affected?" Hinata asked.

"Only one way to find out," he replied.

The Jounin teacher of Team Seven approached the Genin on the bridge, his hand behind his neck in a false display of embarrassment as he apologized, "Sorry I'm late. I…"

"Ran into a black cat?" Sasuke guessed.

"Got lost on the road of life?" Naruto added.

"Or were you just reading _Icha Icha Paradise_?" Hinata provided with a wide grin.

Hatake Kakashi took one look at Sakura's frantic expression and the three suddenly out-of-character Genin. Something told him his day had just gotten a lot stranger.

* * *

Jiraiya was running. 

Which was, typically not an unusual thing for the perverted Sannin to do. After all, he was the author of the famously perverted adult books, _Icha Icha Paradise_, the Super-Pervert of the Age and most importantly, he liked to gather his own information which usually involved brothels and a lot of women.

Of course, this habit of gathering information tended to amount to peeping on women in the baths. A common activity, mostly done with a spyglass depending on where he was at the time. At the very least, Konoha's women were fine enough to warrant a better peek. This involved a neatly cut hole in the wall that was made to look like a normal hole. Nothing of a ninja genius could perform such an act with such skill that it was made to look natural.

Jiraiya had meandered towards the hot springs and peeked inside. And then, he got a finger in the eye as the alert went up. The hole was a bit TOO convenient no less.

So he was running.

Being a ninja of his high caliber, he easily outran the furious mob of womenfolk. Until he stumbled and the chaos magic descended.

Shaking his head for a moment, Jiraiya looked behind himself and continued to run. Ducking into the nearest alleyway, he concealed himself easily, using skills he continued to refine. The women stampeded past him and he let out a sigh of relief.

Then, he laughed. "Behold, Archive the Super-Pervert is back in town!" Then, he was flattened by a flying barrel.

"For a Super-Pervert, you tend to be as loud as Shaun," remarked Yamazaki Ino as she stood in the alleyway with a smirk on her face, bath things tucked under her arm. "Bring back memories?"

Jiraiya crawled out from under the barrel and rubbed his head. "You still have a good control over that, Kim," he said ruefully.

Kim smirked and hefted the barrel with a flick of her hand and an uttering of focusing words. Setting it aside, she brushed her hair back that was still damp from the bath. "You were peeping, or at least Jiraiya was. At least I think that's the name of the guy you're in."

"I was STILL perverted back then," said Jiraiya with a huff. He then made a stupid lecherous grin and waggled his fingers in that manner that set him aside from most people. "Konoha women really are very fine..." He then winced as Ino used her powers to hover a cart over his head. "Um, sorry."

Ino smirked and set down the cart. "Power bleeding is still happening. I'm guessing Ino has some sort of mental abilities, correct?"

"Her family jutsu is one that allows her to take control of someone from the inside out," said Jiraiya with a nod. "Also she's created a jutsu that allows her to dig into someone's memories and demoralize them from inside out too. I'm guessing it extended your control."

"Makes sense," said Ino. "I keep jumping into smart people."

Jiraiya nodded. "All right. We need to find Canis and Ryan. Knowing those two, they're somewhere here and getting into trouble by now."

* * *

"I can't be a dog! There's no way!" 

"Face it, muttley, you're a dog," said Kiba as he watched Akamaru bury his face in his paws. "You expected something else? At least you can transform into other animals again."

"Still..." said Akamaru. "Can't anyone understand me?"

"I can, but I doubt there's anything else you can do besides turn into your typically useful forms," said Kiba. "At least you're a ninja dog and not a normal dog."

"Man, someone should hide every single copy of that stupid chaos spell or burn them all," sighed Akamaru. "Lets see... Jaguar!"

In a poof of smoke, a jaguar stood in the middle of the road and Akamaru grumbled his approval.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Chouji as he and Shikamaru walked around the corner. "Whoa, jaguar alert. Ryan, you that?"

"Yeah, it is," said Kiba.

Shikamaru snickered. "Nice one, Canis. I got lazy man myself."

Chouji smirked as he looked up at Shikamaru. "Me and Rocker found ourselves here a few minutes ago. Which means the spell must have been triggered at the least, twenty four hours ago. Any ideas who cast it?"

"Not many," said Kiba. "There's very few people who use magic in Naruto. Speaking of which, Raikun, right?"

"Yep," said Chouji.

"Okay, we need to find the rest of the guild."

"We saw Archive run by and Ino following shortly after," said Shikamaru, giving his head a nod in the general direction. "From there, I'm not sure where they went. Of course it's a given that Archive is Jiraiya, the way he was moving. I'm sure Ino was probably one of our Guild members."

"Probably towards the Team Seven bridge," said Chouji.

"Lemme guess, Archive was Jiraiya?" asked Kiba.

"Yep. He IS a super-pervert after all," said Chouji with a smirk.

"Since Ino is following behind, floating a little bit, we can safely say that it's Kim," said Shikamaru.

"All the more reason to find Shaun," muttered Akamaru and Canis relayed the message.

Shikamaru nodded and then paled. "Wait... there's only TWO people insane enough in this universe for Shaun to inhabit - Mitarashi Anko or Uzumaki Naruto."

Suddenly, a burst of energy exploded upwards from the bridge in the distance and there was a mad cackling, followed by the rumbling of the earth and electrical discharge. The four Guild members exchanged glances and as one, said, "Naruto."

* * *

"Ahahahahahahaha! C'mon Sharingan man, show me what'cha got!" 

Sasuke leapt into a high arc as he cried out "Chidori!" The electric-styled attack flared out and he swung his arm forward to loose the chakra forth in a beam that ripped up the ground as Naruto flipped backwards and landed as he made the seal for the Kage Bunshin backwards. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Idiot, it's backwards!" cried Hinata. "Opening!"

Naruto yelped and ducked and dodged the oncoming pile of flying rocks. "No fair, Hinata-chan! Throwing rocks at me why don't you!"

"Oh yeah, and this time, I've got it aaaaallll worked out," Hinata drawled as she poured chakra into the ground below herself in a manner that was familiar to her. The ground bucked and ripped out a stone that she hovered on. "YES!"

"Nice one!" exclaimed Sasuke as he charged up another Chidori and let it fly with a crackle of ozone.

"One-trick pony!" shouted Naruto as he held out both hands to the sides and then brought them together. "HAAAAA! Rasengan First Stage!"

A funnel of spinning air ripped the ground where Sasuke once stood and Naruto grinned madly. "How's that? Pretty cool huh!"

"Kakashi-sensei, you have to stop them! They'll KILL each other!" exclaimed Sakura in a blind panic.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -- OOOF!" Naruto was cut off in mid laugh as a tree slammed into him, courtesy of a grinning Ino who pointed a hand and muttered famously infamous words.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Naruto made an EEP sound and he ran away from the falling trees. "What is this, Rae, pick on the Naruto day!"

Ino laughed and Sakura grimaced. "C'mon STAR," Ino replied with a big grin. "You beat me and I'll give you a reward."

"That better not well be RAMEN!" retorted Naruto as he brought his hands together in the correct seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

There was a flare and about fifty Narutos appeared on the field. "Ah ha!" exclaimed Naruto and the combatants paused. Then, Naruto grinned madly as he ripped his shirt off and exclaimed, "HUNDRED MAN MELEE!"

Sasuke laughed and Hinata nearly collapsed as Ino grinned. "You asked for it!" exclaimed Ino, hurling the trees at the real Naruto who dodged.

With a screaming war cry, the fifty odd Narutos turned on their master as well as Sasuke, Hinata and Ino.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Kiba who rounded the corner. "A hundred man melee! Let's go!"

Akamaru growled happily as the pair ran into the fray, ready to beat on the single real Naruto and any clone or Guild member in the fray. Akamaru Henged into a Rhino and charged the group as Kiba tore into the pack with a cry of "BANZAI!"

"Melee, huh?" remarked Chouji as he looked at Shikamaru who grinned and seemed to vanish into his shadow. "Wuss, using a cloaking technique."

"Only way to fly," said Shikamaru as he rose up behind a Naruto clone and whacked it over the head and then proceeded to fight into the crowd. Chouji followed close behind with a cry of "Baiku no Jutsu!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeh!" exclaimed Sakura, completely weirded out by now. She looked at Jiraiya who was standing next to them, grinning madly. "Jiraiya-sama, please stop them!"

"What, and miss out on the fun?" remarked Jiraiya as he ran into the fray with a yell of "Titans, GO!"

"GO YOURSELF!" cried Naruto as he launched himself out of the pack and generated a third stage Rasengan. "Fire in the HOLE!"

The Rasengan exploded in the middle of the crowd, taking out two or three Naruto clones as Jiraiya jumped up to meet him in mid air. The pair fought it out as they landed and grinned. "Are we weirding people out yet?" asked Naruto as he traded blows.

"I think so," said Jiraiya, grinning.

"Yeah, I think ACK!" Akamaru chomped down on Naruto as a T-Rex and tossed him across the way.

Jiraiya laughed at Naruto. "Someone's not paying attention!"

"Bite me!"

"I think I'll let Ryan do that," replied Jiraiya.


End file.
